Battle of the Rainbow Bridge
The Battle of the Rainbow Bridge was the final confrontation against Hela on the last days of Asgard right before its destruction. Thor managed to return to Asgard after stranding in Sakaar. Returning home with Bruce Banner and Valkyrie, Thor went to the rescue of his people as he fought Hela. The battle took place on the Rainbow Bridge as Heimdall led the surviving Asgardians in an attempt to escape only to be blocked by Skurge and Hela's army. Assisted by the timely arrival of the Sakaaran Rebels led by Loki, the Asgardians were able to successfully make their escape on the spaceship, the Statesman. However, Thor was forced to start Ragnarök to stop Hela. Background As Valkyrie, Heimdall, and the Asgardians fought for their lives, Loki arrived with Korg and his Sakaaran allies, enjoying the moment as he proclaimed himself to be Asgard's savior. Thor came out of the vision of his father and accessed his true power to strike Hela with lightning. He leapt at the Rainbow Bridge, attacking her forces with giant bolts of electricity, using the strongest powers he had ever accessed.Thor: Ragnarok Battle channels his thunder powers]] Thor came out of the vision and accessed his true strength to strike Hela with lightning. He leaped at the Rainbow Bridge, attacking her forces with giant bolts of electricity, using the strongest powers he had ever channeled. Thor and Valkyrie fought the Berserkers as Hulk wrestled with Fenris, eventually hurling her off of Asgard to fall into outer space. Hela arrived at the Rainbow Bridge, and the Revengers assembled to fight her. furiously battles Hela with full force]] With his powers in full force, Thor managed to resist Hela and carved through her army, but he realized she was still too much for him. He and Loki realized that as long as Asgard existed, she would grow more powerful. With the Ragnarök prophecy saying that Asgard must fall, Thor realized that they have to ensure it, not stop it, so as to save the Asgardians and take down Hela. with the Eternal Flame]] Meanwhile, Skurge stowed away on the ship, hiding among the other Asgardians. Thor and Valkyrie held off Hela while Loki went to Odin's Vault to retrieve Surtur's crown. While in the vault, Loki noticed the Tesseract on its pedestal. Some of Hela's Berserker soldiers climbed on board the Asgardian ship as it tried to leave. Skurge revealed himself, using his guns Des and Troy to take them down. Skurge then proceeded to confront Hela on the Rainbow Bridge. He redeemed himself in sacrifice as Hela killed him, but the ship made it to safety because of his heroic actions. Loki secretly retrieved the Tesseract,Avengers: Infinity War then placed Surtur's crown onto to the Eternal Flame to resurrect him to his full, true power. Aftermath is resurrected from the Eternal Flame]] As Loki escaped, Surtur erupted from Asgard and began laying waste to the helpless city before him. Hulk leaped at Surtur to attack him, but was knocked back to the bridge. Thor and Valkyrie convinced Hulk to abandon the monster he so desperately wanted to fight and help them jump onto the Asgardians' ship. Hela attempted to continue to fight as Surtur, as foretold in the prophecy, thrust his blade straight through Asgard and killed Hela in the process. References Category:Events